


Ma'am, Please Don't Touch The Art

by theartificialwolf



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, sashea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Sasha can't help but miss a certain someone.Alternatively titled, Five Times Sasha Messages Shea and Gets (Almost) No Response and The One Time Shea Texted First





	Ma'am, Please Don't Touch The Art

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this turned into a 5+1 fic. Alternative universe where they don't have their amazing boyfriends because it's fiction and anything can happen in fiction. Also, somehow Vatya snuck into this fic. Sue me.

It's been a few weeks since LA and Sasha can't help fiddling with her phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she thinks she sees Vigor shake his head disapprovingly but she chooses to ignore it. 

Two texts today and still no reply. Sasha knows a third would just look desperate so she puts down her phone. "Vigor, lace me up please?" Her assistant does so without comment. That's how Sasha knows that Vigor knows that she's got it bad. 

-

In a strange twist of fate, Sasha's in Chicago but most of the city's more famous residents are traveling elsewhere. But Trannika is here, as always, and she's quick to cheer up the Brooklyn artist. It's easy to forget about your problems when watching the drunk host of the show crack jokes and slam back more Fireball. 

Even still, Sasha can't help but take a video of Trannika's funny antics and send it off with the caption, "Wish you were here to see this."

-

Back in Brooklyn, things almost go back to normal. Aja's invited her to go shopping with friends, the famous and fabulous designer Bcalla and none other than season seven winner Violet Chachki. Sasha's only met those two in passing before and she's only a tiny bit nervous as she agrees. 

Sasha finds herself the last to arrive at the artsy coffee shop and is surprised to see Katya Zamolodchikova seated with their friends. Sasha hadn't heard of her doing a gig in the area, but nevertheless, the zany blond fits right in with the small crowd of Brooklynites. 

Katya greets Sasha in Russian, much to the latter's amusement. Katya is every bit as lovable and crazy in real life but Sasha can't help but notice how the supposed bitch of season seven is all smiles and laughter as she looks almost exclusively at the energetic blond. 

Violet's roommate and Aja trade conspiratorial looks and Sasha can't help but get the sense that there was something going on between the two season seven queens, a notion cemented by the teasing Aja and the designer throw at the pair as they all go shopping. Sasha imagines she'd receive similar treatment if things ever happened the way she hoped. 

Sasha sifts through the racks until she discovers a stunning orange dress. It would look out of place on herself, but she knew exactly who it would suit. She snaps a picture and sends it off with a text reading, "Too bad you're not here thrift shopping with us. You'd look so gorgeous in this." 

A reply doesn't come. Not for three days at least. Sasha tries to be happy she got a response this time.

-

It's a rainy day in Brooklyn and Sasha decides it's a perfect day to stay in bed with Vanya. But even cuddles with her Italian greyhound can't keep her mind off the person she's missing. Even Vanya's eyes seem to say, 'You need to get yourself a boyfriend.'

So Sasha snaps a picture of Vanya laying against her bare chest and posts it to social media with the caption, "Wish there was someone to cuddle here with us." Lots of replies and offers, but not from the one person she wants. Sasha sighs but doesn't stop refreshing her phone. 

-

It's good to see Trinity again. The pageant queen who can do so much more looks particularly happy tonight, even her silicone unable to mask the fun she's having. She's had a few shots in a row following a successful show and Sasha can hear her laughter throughout the club. 

Trinity beckons her over and Sasha joins her sister on the faux leather couch. "She misses you, know you. Told me to tell you that when I saw you tonight." 

Sasha struggles to keep the smile on her face. If that were the case, why did so many of Sasha's messages to her go unanswered for days, if at all? But Sasha hears herself saying, "Yeah I miss her too. But I know she's too busy for me."

Trinity takes Sasha's head in hand. "Now you listen to me. She's busy, that's for damn sure, but not too busy for you. Don't get into your big ole brainy bald head about that. She misses you and that's a fact."

Encouraged by Trinity's words, Sasha sends off another text. But even Trinity can't find anything encouraging to say when no reply is forthcoming. Sasha sinks into the couch and doesn't even try to hide her disappointment.

-

Sasha is woken up by her phone. Her Twitter is blowing up and she tries to find out why. She's been tagged in a post by her friend eating broccoli in an airport somewhere with the caption, '@sashavelour it's not the same without you" and Sasha's heart soars. Of course the fans are going wild but she couldn't care less about them right now. 

Despite the excitement, Sasha's got a gallery show to attend and it's her works that are being showcased so she's got to look her best. She kisses Vanya's head and gets up to get ready, suddenly more excited for her day. 

The gallery exhibition goes well and Sasha has been too busy to check her phone. There's a million notifications but all Sasha sees are the texts. There's three. 

The first reads: "I loved your exhibit. Especially the pieces that look like me."

Sasha's eyes dart around. Surely she would have seen her if she'd been here. 

The next reads simply, "I missed you."

Sasha's heart beats faster. Had she been here and not bothered to say hi?

The last text reads, "Go outside. There's a coffeeshop. I have a surprise for you."

After that, Sasha can't be bothered with goodbyes. She gathers her things quickly and half walks, half sprints to the coffeeshop across the street. Vaguely she registers that it's the same one she'd met Aja, Bcalla, Violet and Katya in not so long ago. She pushes open the door and spies Shea seated at a table, fidgeting with her phone, a long finished cup of coffee in front of her. Shea's eyes dart to the door and suddenly nothing else matters. 

Within a second, they're meeting halfway through the room, their lips meeting all the way as they don't even think. Sasha's just feeling, which for an intellectual like herself is a rare occurrence, but kissing Shea in front of the whole coffeeshop just feels so right. They never talked about it, but Shea's lips are on hers and her lips are on Shea's and nothing else matters in the world right now. 

Shea tastes like coffee and chocolate and Sasha can't help but laugh. Surely she's dreaming this, she didn't just kiss Shea Coulée in a coffeeshop full of people in Brooklyn. But Shea is cupping Sasha's face as they both grin at each other like idiots and suddenly Sasha knows, this is real. She doesn't have to pretend. Shea's here with her. 

"How did you-" Sasha begins but Shea cuts her off. 

"Vigor told me. I'm sorry I've been so busy with the touring and everything. I wanted to surprise you, boo. They told me not to touch the art at your show. They must've known I would have touched you the second I saw you so I decided to wait for you here."

Sasha chuckles. "You suck at answering messages."

Shea smiles ruefully. "I know. But I'll make it up to you."

Shea picks up Sasha's bag where she dropped it in her haste to reunite with Shea and slings it over her shoulder. She holds out her hand and Sasha takes it and leads the way out of the coffeeshop. 

The next morning they wake with Vanya curled between them and the smile Shea gives her makes it all worth it. Sasha could just get lost in Shea's smile and in the feel of her arms around her. This was all Sasha had ever wanted.


End file.
